


Fidget Spinning

by PhanNotebook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanNotebook/pseuds/PhanNotebook
Summary: Phil is playing with Dan’s fidget spinner until it hits him in the eye, fluff follows, with Dan leading a blind Phil through the house.





	Fidget Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here! I really hope you enjoy this quick fic, and I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> I also have more fics on tumblr (phan-notebook) which I'll gradually post on here too! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Dan, Dan, Dan,” Phil said excitedly. Dan looked up from his laptop to see Phil lying flat on his back on their living room rug. Once again, he was playing with Dan’s fidget spinner. 

“What?” Dan moaned, much less excited about whatever Phil had to show him this time. Phil was getting much greater joy out of Dan’s birthday present than Dan himself. He’d barely even touched it for a minute before Phil had snatched it from him under the guise of showing him how to use it. Now Phil had practically become attached to the thing. Dan didn’t really mind though. It made Phil happy, and that was the best birthday present Dan could hope for.

“Look!” Phil smiled gleefully. “I just did something really cool, let me do it again.”

Dan rolled his eyes, watching as Phil attempted spin the fidget spinner on his chin. It lasted a couple seconds then fell onto the floor beside him.

“Wow, Phil, that was truly incredible,” Dan said sarcastically, slowly clapping his hands together. 

“No!” Phil laughed, picking up the fidget spinner again. “Hang on.”

Dan sighed as Phil placed the fidget spinner on his chin again. He attempted whatever it was he was trying to do another three times, but had the same result each time. 

“Phil, you are clearly a master. You should make all your future videos just showcasing this talent,” Dan mocked.

“I don’t know why it’s not working,” Phil pouted. “Wait, I’m going to try balance it on my nose. Watch this,” Phil said as he placed the fidget spinner on his nose and spun it. It spun for about one second, before sliding off and hitting Phil’s open eye.

“ARGH!” Phil yelled, suddenly clasping a hand to his eye.

“Oh my god,” Dan said leaping off the couch to be beside Phil on the floor.

“Shit,” Phil said, his face was clenched in agony.

“Do you need me to call an ambulance?” Dan asked, reaching for his phone.

“No!” Phil said. “I don’t want to have to say that I hit myself in the eye with a fidget spinner!”

“I don’t think you really want to go blind either!” Dan said.

“Wait, do you think that could happen?” 

“I don’t know! I’m not an eye doctor!” Dan said, exasperated. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Pretty bad,” Phil admitted. 

“Can you open it?” Dan asked.

“I kind of don’t want to…” Phil said, both eyes firmly shut, a hand covering the injured one in attempt to dampen the pain.

“Just for a second, Phil. Let me see if you’re like bleeding out of your eye or something,”

“Do you see blood?” 

“Not with your eye closed, but the fidget spinner hit your eye when it was open,”

“It hurts,” Phil cried.

“I know, Phil,” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s hand away from his eye and squeezing it.

“That’s nice,” Phil smiled, squeezing Dan’s hand back.

“Just let me have a look,” Dan said softly, brushing Phil’s fringe off his forehead. Phil slowly opened his eye. 

“Well there’s no blood,” Dan said, wondering if it was even possible for an eyeball to bleed.

“Just tell me what it looks like!” Phil said.

“Well it’s quite red, but I suppose that’s expected. There isn’t any pus or anything leaking out, and you eyeball doesn’t seem to have any gaping cuts or anything.” 

“It could still have a small cut though! Argh! Dan, what do I do? I don’t want to go to the eye hospital!” Phil said, shaking Dan’s arm vigorously.

“So can you see?” Dan asked.

“Yeah,” Phil nodded.

“Well I don’t think you’ll being going blind then,” Dan said. “Wait, are you still wearing your contacts?”

“Yeah…” Phil said slowly.

“Well, I’m no expert on eyes, but I’m pretty sure you should get those out,”

“Ow!” Phil yelped out in pain, squeezing Dan’s hand tightly and snapping both eyes shut. 

“What, what happened?” Dan asked, his hand beginning to cramp up from Phil’s grasp.

“I don’t know, it just got really painful all of a sudden,” Phil sighed, keeping his eyes closed but releasing the pressure on Dan’s hand. “Sorry for that.”

“It’s okay,” Dan said. “But, I think you should go to the bathroom and get those contacts out.”

“Okay, but can you lead me? It hurts less when my eye is shut.” 

“What! It only hit one of your eyes, can’t you keep the other one open?” Dan said, wondering if Phil was really going to expect him to lead him all the way to the bathroom.

“But it’s so much effort to hold one eye open!” Phil complained.

“No it’s not!” Dan laughed.

“Hey, I’m the injured one here,” Phil pouted.

“Whatever,” Dan said, seeing he wouldn’t win. Dan stood up and helped Phil off the floor. Once Phil was standing Dan placed his arm across Phil’s back. “Let’s go slow, okay?”

Phil nodded, and put his arm around Dan’s waist. Dan took small steps, steering Phil towards the bathroom. Phil walked very tentatively, squeezing at Dan’s waist every few metres, as if to make sure Dan wasn’t going to suddenly disappear on him.

“We’re walking down the hall now,” Dan told Phil. “So we’re going to have to go sideways so we don’t bang into the wall.”

They awkwardly sidestepped down the hall until they made it to the top of the staircase. Was Phil really going to make Dan lead him down each step?

“Do you think you could open your good eye for the stairs? Coz if you don’t it’s going to take us like half an hour to get down?”

“I guess,” Phil opened his eye and reached out for the stair railing. Phil bit his lip, and Dan suddenly felt bad; Phil actually seemed nervous, and his one open eye was quivering, as if it could fall closed at any moment. 

“I’ll still hold you just in case,” Dan said, grabbing Phil’s other hand, and taking each step with him. They gradually made it to the bottom, with no further injuries, and Dan breathed a big sigh of relief.

“Okay, to the bathroom,” Phil said, closing both eyes again, this time with no complaints from Dan. Dan carefully led Phil through their downstairs living area, through the doorway and into the bathroom, alerting Phil where everything was along the way. 

“Okay, here’s the sink,” Dan said, and watched as Phil took his contact lenses out with great difficulty. Dan always found it weird to see Phil putting his fingers on his eyes, but today with even stranger as Phil kept gasping and clutching the sink for support. Eventually, Phil got them both out and put his glasses on. 

“Should you put any eye drops or anything in it?” Dan asked.

“That might make it worse,” Phil sighed, sliding down to the floor and closing his eyes again. Dan sat down beside him, and reached out to take Phil’s hand. Phil smiled as Dan slid his fingers in between Phil’s. Phil tilted his head, and placed it on Dan’s shoulder.

“Does it feel any better now?” Dan asked.

“It does actually,” Phil said. “Does it look any better?” Phil asked, opening his eyes for Dan to see.

“It’s still red,” Dan said. “But you can see out of it, right?” 

“Yeah,” Phil said, closing his eyes again. 

“Well that’s good, but maybe you should call the eye specialist just in case,” Dan suggested. 

“Eugh, do I have to?” Phil sighed.

“It’s up to you,” Dan said, “but if I see it getting any worse gets any worse I’ll call them myself, okay?” 

“Okay,” Phil sighed. “I think it will be fine though.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments. Phil with his eyes still shut, looking quite adorable in his glasses. Dan breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t seem that the stupid fidget spinner was going to do any lasting damage. Suddenly, Dan started laughing.

“I can’t believe you nearly blinded yourself with a fidget spinner,” Dan laughed.

“This isn’t funny!” Phil protested, but was smiling himself. 

“It kind of is,” Dan said, laughing harder. “Serves you right for buying me a birthday present for yourself.” 

“Hey! It was for you!” Phil headbutted Dan in the neck, which only made Dan laugh harder.

“No it wasn’t, you didn’t even buy a black one and try to pretend it was for me.”

“Okay, maybe I imagined I would use it more you” Phil sighed. “Would you like me to buy you a black one?”

“Nah, I get more enjoyment seeing you excited over the thing than actually using it,” Dan said.

“I really want to play with it again, can you go get it for me?” Phil said eagerly. 

“No!” Dan said. “No more fidget spinning for Phil.”

“Please! I promise I won’t try and balance it on my face.”

“No Phil. You’ve done more than enough spinning for today.”

“Please Bear?” Phil pouted. 

“Oho, you’re not using that one on me, Philly. If your eye fully recovers then I’ll consider letting you use it”

“But it feels so weird not to have it in my hand,” Phil said, shaking his hand around, as if wondering why it wasn’t there. 

“Well that just shows you’ve been playing with it way to much,” 

“What am I meant to do now?” Phil asked.

“I have an idea,” Dan said, leaning in towards Phil, and planting a kiss on his lips.

‘Hey!” Phil said surprised, then laughed and kissed Dan back. Phil’s kisses were soft and delicate, his lips fitting so perfectly against Dan’s. Dan moved his arms around Phil’s back, embracing him closely, feeling Phil’s racing heart against his own. Phil’s hugged Dan’s back with one arm, the other reaching for Dan’s hair. His fingers spread through Dan’s curls, his hand so warm and soft against Dan’s skull. They kissed, forgetting about Phil’s eye for a few moments, simply enjoying the taste of each other’s lips.

“So, was that better than a fidget spinner?” Dan asked, pulling away for a moment.

“Much better,” Phil smiled, meeting Dan’s laugh with another kiss.


End file.
